Devour
by RelAtivEmistake
Summary: Hunger is an ever prominent motivation. Even more so now when Pitch is weak after his defeat. Winter can't delay the need for sustenance any longer. Warning, Kids and people get eaten. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Hunger

** Kids get eaten. There's your warning, world.**  
><strong> I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shadows crowded the body of their fallen king, a perpetually loyal and fearless subject. Fearlings and nightmares were wary of him now after he'd crushed the insurgents within their ranks. So he spent the days breathing and seeing now, trying to forget the hunger which curled constantly in him.<p>

He grew tired of waiting in his cavern, but a predator is patient. Even when he is wasting away, a predator must wait. Under the shadows, his gauntness was hidden well but this paltry diet of shame, mistrust and hate would not suffice. He could smell the unobtainable, the fear that waited solely for his belly. The heady scent of terror served only to remind him of how long since it'd last been. Pitch grew hungry.

__Omnipresent and unending. Thus so is fear. Thus too is hunger.__

Pitch swayed lightly on his throne, feet kicked up on what once was a deviant fearling. He knew then, as the scent of his prey grew closer, that he'd last no longer. Now was when he'd strike, while the prey moved in his territory. He gestured casually to Onyx. It would be over quickly.

Six nightmares burst free from their prison like a plague at his command. They chased the lost child through the silent forest and towards its center. Hooves crushing the snow as their master's prey became corralled at the cavern's entrance. The unholy glee in the nightmares' eyes only increased that intoxicating scent. The king would feast well tonight.  
>He was so starved that once the source of the fear entered the ground he had to fight the urge to sink his teeth into his prey. Patience, he told himself, for the power he gained would be doubled with patience.<p>

Pitch rarely partook of flesh much less live flesh, as he could survive off of fear alone. Living tissue was messy, hard to come by and the patron was often unwilling. However, live food gave off far more fear than the dead, and provided extra nutrients with its consumption. Without the ability to gather fear on the scale he needed, flesh was his last resort. Needless to say, it would be a bad night for the child.

The tendrils of his shadows silenced and restrained the prey diligently while Pitch savored all of his meal slowly(_in truth he rather wished to wolf everything down_). Soft sighs escaped after every loud swallow, and he worked outward in, avoiding bony parts like fingers and toes. When finally he cracked open his prey, there existed no pity in his addled mind nor remorse as he levered organ after organ up to his mouth rapidly.

Mares of the hunt, posted all around like angels, watched the child pass silently in the night, and drank in its fear of death. Their king would be sated for the first time since his defeat. Thus Pitch devoured what remained, and made short work of bones and cartilage to fill himself. His nightmares would soon get their fill anyway.

_The lights on Pitch's iron globe flickered to life behind him. They could taste the fear now.  
><em>Yet now as the Nightmare King sat on his throne, wiping his face of blood, he felt a rush of hunger.

"Surely there must be more?"

**x~o~~O~~o~x**  
><strong>The scent of fresh snow remained completely forgotten.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Welp, hope you enjoyed. It snowed today, for the second time this year here and I just had to commemorate it. Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	2. Doubt

Well, it happened again. Due to requests from my sister...This just became a multi-chaptered story.  
><strong>Adults get eaten this time- There's your warning, world.<br>****I own nothing.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>_One taste assaulted his senses for days on end. Finally, when he could handle no more of its torment, he slunk from his home then into the night. The town of Burgess, a glowing target in the distance._

_When he found his prey, he was swift, and undeterred by the feverish effects of his need. The prey could do nothing to save itself as it was pulled backwards into a dark abyss of shadows. Pitch's mouth watered. Perhaps this one would ease the hunger._  
><em>But he whom desires once, craves forever.<em>

**X~o~*O*~o~X**

The wind shifted against him, trying to soothe a problem it could not solve. Through it all, he'd only ever had the wind. He was a thorn in everyone's side...an attention seeker, selfish and petty. He shuddered because it couldn't be true. Something was twisted in him, for he whispered only lies.  
>When he grew weary of constant doubt, he spent time in Burgess, and he thought often of how he had become a Guardian. Good deeds nor years of loyalty had led him to this. So Jack played the days away, preferring to forget his insecurities and the creeping fear within him.<br>_Dreamsand danced overhead._  
>More often though, Jack wondered what had happened to the Nightmare King.<br>He kicked his feet, He shouldn't have been thinking at all. It brought only doubt.

Quickly, shadows streamed by him and rabid whinnying suddenly filled the night air. Though muted by distance and snow, Jack knew the sounds came from within the forest. And then, as quickly as it had started, there was nothing. Jack moved swiftly there and found only hoof prints, most covered by fresh snow. They were all headed straight for the collapsed bed. A memory stirred. He took one look at it and turned around for Burgess. A horrible feeling curled in his gut. He'd never admit that it was fear which had turned him around. But deep down, he knew it was.

He stopped at Pitch's the next morning to prove to himself that he wasn't afraid. Nothing could go wrong._  
><em>The bed above Pitch's lair stood again, still as ratchet as before, but no longer sunken into the hole beneath it as it had days ago. Jack shivered as he stood over it. Courage, he thought, and made the jump. The air held a certain quality here, decay, or perhaps it was just Jack's imagination. He wandered through the halls aimlessly searching and waiting for a cocky voice to greet him. There was none. Jack grew bored of the wait.  
><em>He pretended not to enjoy the call of the darkness or the cool air which met him too intimately.<em>

A loud crack reverberated through the halls. Chewing and a few smaller, less frequent crepitations trailed soon after. When it ceased, a pleasured groan permeated the air.

Jack stopped, confused, but did not dwell on it long. He furrowed his brow as he followed the sound.

He could feel eyes in the room turn to him as he entered, mistrustful and wary. The nightmares and fearlings did not move; they followed some unknowable order. Before him, the Nightmare King knelt over another. Bony fingers, covered in a thick dark film of fluid, held tightly his prey. He worked with fervour as in earnest, Pitch tried to sate the hunger.

Angry mares turned to Jack. He intruded on something personal and meant only for their eyes. Only they should have ever witnessed this. "_The outsider won't understand," they whispered_. The mares waited for some retaliation. When there was none, Onyx trotted from the shadows, and the nightmares grew wild. She bowed as she approached her king and tugged lightly at his robes. There was only enough time for her to jump away before Onyx found teeth snapping at her neck, luckily just out of reach. An earsplitting snarl followed her as she sprinted back to the shadows. The Nightmare King lowered his head to finish eating but then stiffened, and turned slowly to face Jack. There was an uncomfortable silence now, as each tried to size up one another anew. Pitch moved slightly off his kill.  
>"Ah, Jack- it has been some years since last a Guardian came to visit."<br>Jack glimpsed death.  
>Nightmares, riled and hungry, waited for their chance to eat. A body, shattered, half eaten and leaking gradually on to the stone. Pitch, covered slightly in gore, a maddened gaze, with pupils blown wide and foggy. From hunger, madness or pleasure, Jack knew not which.<p>

Jack tried to move away, when finally he saw everything clearly. He needed to leave and tell the Guardians. This was so wrong. He shouldn't have come-  
>The nightmares grew antsy, lunging, whinnying and pawing at the earth. As Pitch got up from his prey, Nightmares and fearlings converged behind him, and dragged what remained into the darkness. He walked closer, taking slow steps as if to soothe a startled foal. Pitch scented the air. Jack froze as he tried to figure out what to do. He pointed his staff at Pitch weakly.<br>"You- you've...what have you done..."Jack stuttered. Acid rose in his throat. The sight and scent were overwhelming! It merged into a miasma too strong for him to bear. Where was the oxygen? His vision was darkening, becoming blurry about the edges. Slivers of gold watched him with perverse joy.  
>"Tell no one of our interactions, or you shall soon find yourself the newest delicacy on my palate, Jack."<br>And he shut down.

When next he woke, Jack Frost found himself on his pond, safe and intact. The moon sat high in the sky. It gave no answer for the confused state that Jack stumbled around in. The wind tugged him away from the forest, uttering on silent breaths its condolences. Still, Jack stumbled and fell. It would never be enough. Images flashed through his mind. He retched as soon as he hit the ground. Dust lurched from his gullet and onto the grass.

_He was startlingly empty. Something was wrong, and gravely so. What was that stabbing pain?_  
>And as Jack watched the remains of his last meal idly through lidded eyes, something foreign settled inside him, twitching and gnawing.<p>

"When was the last time I ate?"

**X~~o(O)o~~X  
>Golden sand lit up the sky, blithely ignorant of the blackness below.<strong>

**x~o~~O~~o~x**

_The shadows shifted ever so slightly and reflective irises followed his movements with a cold, thoughtful stare as he left._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AB: Almost twice as long. I do hope that it was the equivalent of the preceding chapter...if not better. Reviews are still appreciated.<br>Thanks, Archangel of Dragons for "_whom desires once, craves forever._" I love it!**


	3. A taste

**I don't own-**

**AN: Hey guys, long time no see. First off, sorry for being delayed..I got caught in college essays and psuedo-betaing. Likewise I apologize for this filler chapter- But halfway through I realized I really wanted to make the next chapter and this one (which wasn't that great anyway)got pushed aside. Well enjoy it as you wish-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**X~o~*O*~o~X**

Plagued by a painful sensation, he twisted and writhed in agony. Nick's comforting touch did very little to help. So he wallowed around the workshop and avoided the shadows. He tried for a long while to remember the source of his discomfort; to no avail. Only the vague thought of "empty" served to guide him. However, in its stead lay guilt. Jack felt terrible for visiting Pitch without telling anyone. He felt worse for keeping it all secret. Nick's constant concerned looks did nothing to help. Still, he could not confide in the guardian of wonder- nor any of the others.  
>It grew too restrictive then, in the workshop, and he hastily left for Jaime's place. When he arrived, morning light filtered through Jaime's window. The boy had already showered and was heading downstairs.<br>"Morning Jack!"  
>"Hey Jaime,"They settled quickly into their routine. Jack swiped Jaime's bag and slid down the stairs with glee. An ambrosial scent hit Jack and he stopped where he stood. His eyes locked on the stove and hovered over the bacon there. Jaime pushed past Jack and reclaimed his bag with a huff.<br>His eyes drifted over Jaime's breakfast. Something growled inside of him when Jaime started to eat.  
>"Jack, is everything alright?"<br>"Yeah Jaime- sorry, I was just thinking."  
>As soon as Jaime nodded, Jack's eyes clouded, he wanted nothing more than a taste.<br>"Jaime", Jack gasped,"I have to go- I'm not feeling alright-"  
>"Bye Ja-"<br>Jack was on the wind before Jaime could finish, his untouched plate of breakfast spirited away. The wind held Jack lightly and blew chaotically about him. When he at last reached his pond, it was all he could do not to crash to the ground.  
>He slid deftly to the snow, and almost reverently placed Jaime's plate on the ground. He held the plate tightly, covetous in that way, as if to ward off others. Saliva pooled in Jacks mouth at the scent which hit him. He tentatively licked a slice of bacon, and fell upon the plate in ravenous hunger. It was gone so fast that he nipped his own fingers. Jack felt all around the plate for more, when there was none, he suckled the crumbs off his shirt in a desperate haze.<br>It had started snowing sometime during his meal, and Jack was all the more satisfied when he splayed out on the ice. He had just settled to take a well deserved nap, when the snow crunched quietly in the distance. The sandman floated overhead and Jaime followed behind. They came across Jack as he watched them, oddly cautious and quiet.  
>"Hello Jaime, Sandy, how are you?"<br>They were terse, and ignored him in favor of staring at him in worry.  
>"Jack, You don't look healthy-,"Jaime commented, he squinted into the distance at his plate.<br>Sandy nodded sullenly.  
>"I'm fine, everything is fine-"<p>

**x~o~~O~~o~x **

**Shadow spawn twisted and writhed amongst one another; they tore and bit into each other as they tried to escape the light.**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks to all the reviews- even if they're questions It's good for the writings.<strong>  
><strong>And for anyone who's wondering- This story now has a plot, or at least the semblance of one.<br>Thank's for reading! Reviews are loved.**


	4. As preordained

**AN: I still do not own ROTG...and no warnings for this chapter sadly**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The nightmares cowered outside of his room with their ears flicked back and their sand thrumming lightly. He fed from their essence. Their sand, nothing more than dust to hold his image. He wanted to scream at the lack of food but fought and made due for the time. Still Pitch roared inside at the twisting of his intestines which grew more insistent with each day in isolation.  
>Though surely, with nightmare sand and shadows filled to the brim with fear, he would not hunger-<br>But for now he stood, victorious against even existence which opposed him.

Though he knew deep down that his art, art in fear and shadows, would not be eternal. It was a problem which he'd hoped to rectify. Solidify their belief in him, strike fear into their hearts, this he tried. A miserable failure on his part, brought on by haste and pride. That and the overtly direct attack on the stronghold of the Guardians. He snarled at himself.  
>Stupid-<br>It was no matter though, he'd be a fool to have only one plan, only one existence. Thus Pitch found himself in dire need of a protégé. While from his sand he had crafted life, he'd not play god again, not at the same cost. So he looked for a spirit, one with whom he could share his... techniques. He felt reminiscent of a wolf, looking for a prime partner, as he prowled through the dark of the Guardians' homes. He looked for a specific sort of spirit. One he could wean towards his wishes. One which knew of solitude. Yet still, as before, his instincts reached for Jack Frost. It bothered him to no end, the promise of food and companionship, the imaginary hunts, all equally gorgeous and carnal, so long as they involved Jack.

It was simple enough to lure Frost in, plant questions and doubts and fear. Even easier to set a new trap. Black dust, hung in the air as a dark toxin. A vapor to replace the blade which had killed Sanderson. This he used to begin.

Though he had not planned on being interrupted during his meal, Pitch was well prepared, everything was as he designed. So he cast the guardian away for the time, and watched as his own actions took effect. Jack's nightmares, fueled by the feasts of Pitch's mind. It was entirely too pleasing to see Jack come undone in dreams, and to watch the growing horror and feed from it. Jack would eventually tell the Guardians, and all of Jack's safety would come crashing down around him when they learned of his deviance. Jack would have only him to turn to.

**x~o~~O~~o~x**

It was not long into his thoughts that Pitch became aware of the cold. Wind ruffled through his lair, and told him then that his ward had returned. He stood, cleansed of madness and shifted through the shadows to Jack. He stalked around and calmly observed. With shallow breaths he could smell food. Pitch frowned at the quality. He'd not have his own eating garbage. Jack turned suddenly, as if he knew all along, and shuffled over to the Nightmare king.  
>"You have anything to eat?,"Jack mumbled.<br>Pitch grinned, "Of course, come with me."  
>So began a painfully awkward trek through the darkness.<br>"I won't switch sides because you feed me-"Jack said suddenly, as they closed in on a room nestled deep into the cavern.  
>"I was aware,"Pitch replied coldly"and expected no less, however I have hope you will not be so apprehensive to the idea in the future."<br>Jack snorted as it grew lighter to where he could see the room. He took a seat by a slate table.  
>"That's unlikely"<br>Pitch frowned lightly."Excuse me,"he shifted through the shades with a grim smile, and returned swiftly with a steaming plate in hand. It was his own meal, but for the time Pitch was fine with giving it up, he had more anyway. Pitch slid the steak carefully to Jack and settled into a chair nearby.  
>Jack was hesitant at first but soon sank closer to his plate and wolfed down chunk after chunk. He forwent his fork at one point, and ended up with an empty platter. Pitch smiled and leaned back against his chair, smug to hide his own nervousness.<br>"Jack, what are we to do with you?"  
>Somehow Jack knew what Pitch meant but still feigned ignorance, "What do you mean? I'll go back to the Guardians and forget this ever happened- no need to dwell on it."<br>"How optimistic-but I doubt that the Guardians will accept you as you are; a spirit that eats, bizarre as it were,"Pitch muttered. He grinned at the subtle frown on Jack. "You were not aware? Spirits do not eat, it is a taboo forbidden to even the most powerful-"  
>"You lie,"Jack stuttered, he stood quickly and knocked his chair over in the process.<br>"Yes, no, who but I knows?"Pitch whispered, his eyes grew darker, "Just imagine if your friends found out about this little problem of yours?"  
>"Pitch, you wouldn't dare..."Jack raised his staff. Pitch could see him tensing as if to flee, So much like all the others, this would be different he assured. How perfectly he carried out the plan, it left him tormented with glee. Pitch moved swiftly at Jack's threat and chuckled as he had all those years before.<br>"I'd dare not, you'll reveal it to them yourself, Jack."  
>The wind was swift, and lingered in Jack's stead, the only trail which carried Pitch's words. What better way to escape the truth, than to flee? Still Pitch knew then as before that the roots of his influence spread yet.<br>All was ideal and as was ordained.

**x~o~~O~~o~x  
>The sun had yet to rise.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's the essays again- so the next chapter will likely not come out until the second week in April.<strong>  
><strong>As always, I appreciate your reviews.<strong>


	5. Of ashes

Hello! I am back, and as recompense for taking longer than usual, I give you a long chapter with plot(Maybe).  
>Ahem, I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited and left reviews while I was away, they were appreciated and helped to speed up the process. Now that my spring classes have ended, I can go back to updating this frequently.<br>Without further ado, chapter 5! Enjoy.  
><strong>I still don't own anything but the movie...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_The snow, danced nimbly on his fingers- now solely his power. Its crimson stain, no less wonderful. He wiped the sludge from his lips and grinned. He'd always wonder what spirit tasted like.  
>-Like chilled veal, cool but no less scrumptious.<br>Emotion over came him, so foreign in his mind that he came apart. The man that he was once; exposed again, torn by the nightmares. And here he laid bare once again- not the king of his own feast, but the sheep of the slaughtered!_

**x~o~~O~~o~x**

_Humanity liked to believe that they had conquered everything. The wind, they bound by names and used to fuel their life. The water, consigned to small pools for man's enjoyment. The earth, their catalyst to use and throw away. Worse yet was the darkness, brightened by the constant, burning of their fluorescent lights!_

Pitch snapped his knife down quickly. Thoracic and cervical vertebrae slipped apart. Pitch grinned, out of both habit and glee as nightmare foals pranced about. He moved across the blackness and set the vertebrae across the floor whilst he nibbled on a half of a femur.  
>Marrow settled to dust, the vertebrae to ashes.<p>

And absently, Pitch crafted a nightmare. From flesh to ashes, to dust, to sand, to life. It would be a gift, he decided as he held the small nightmare. A gift to the guardians. Pitch projected his presence and strengthened the bond with his nightmares. His subject nuzzled at his hand lightly, her coat soft and she loving, as the other five foals skittered around on unstable legs.

_Yes, humanity tried to emulate deities.  
>They'd never get close.<em>

-**x~o~~O~~o~x**

Pitch lazed around on this day, for lack of books or otherwise. There was no quarry today, thus the kingdom of nightmares rested. The nightmares spread about the throne room with him, languid in the pre-summer heat. Some splayed across the stone floor, while others nickered quietly amongst themselves. The foals sprung around the room, neighing, but nonetheless quiet. So in the simply meditative quiet, Pitch settled into a sleep like state. Where the Nightmare King gazed into the shadows between and observed his protege through the minds of the guardians.

~o~o

They regarded Jack with an unusual cautiousness. His demeanor, usually playful, had changed so much that Jack hid away, mysteriously irritable. At times, Sandy equated Jack to a zombie. He roamed around, looking dazed or inebriated, in various states of awareness. His behavior did not cease until mid-April. He "woke "revitalized, or so the Sandman believed. Until of course he caught Jack sneaking into the workshop.  
><em>Prints, painted in a light crimson hue, marred his maw. Sanderson backed up at the harsh growl which hit him.<br>Why did Jack look this way?  
>And terror, abnormal in his heart seized him there at the sight. Jack's eyes darted to Sandy.<em>_  
>He breathed in deeply. Primal in an attempt to escape. He could hear it rushing in his ears, the blood. Apparently so could Jack, as Sandy found himself stumbling back from a now feral spirit, looking ready to devour him at the ready. Black sand, like some plague rose beneath Jack's skin. Excited. Perspired through the flesh like water, sand became waves and here they trembled in apprehension. Newly borne, a creation of Jack's mind. No matter how new, the sand still knew hunger- It grew around him; omnipotent. Closing in- sinking-<em>

No! Sandy shuddered. Waking from his state of rest, Sandy felt no better. In the terseness left from his own terror, he missed the scattered crumbs outside of Jack's room. He passed Nick quietly. His face equally frozen in concern. It had been like this for days, the dreams which normally were peaceful for the guardians were now at the precipice of madness. They were wary of any dark corners, they snapped at each other and were constantly on edge. The only common denominator in their dreams was the dark. Nicholas and Tooth refused to believe it, but Sanderson had already accepted the possibility of Pitch's return. Normally, the dreams were stronger than this but now, it was as if the nightmares were an after thought. Nevertheless, the guardians were suffering. Their work, disturbed by the constant paranoia became slower. Even Aster nearly missed Easter. Yes, everything that they had fought for- lost because of fear.

Sandy stalked around the building. It was early in the morning, and he'd just taken a short break from his rounds around the world. As he walked towards the center of the workshop, Sandy noticed a particular scent- like grilled chicken. He was confused, and followed it to the source. Jack sat mesmerized before Nick's unused grill, grinning like a maniac as he finally removed his meal and readied it for the accouterments. Though charred beyond recognition, Jack's mouth watered at the scent of the chicken. Covetously, he devoured it. He sank, boneless, to the floor. His eyes, blown wide, searched the room desperately. Jack turned to face Sandy. A frantic spark of hope in his eyes as Jack licked his lips and staggered to his feet.  
>Sandy froze, this was exactly like his dream. He was going to die again-<br>Sanderson fled, the gold specks of sand were swallowed up as nightmares stepped in.  
>~o~o<p>

Yes- yes! The throne room grew oppressively dark. A wave of Sandy's fear spread. The nightmares looked over, excited as their king severed the connection with the waddling twit. His irises gleamed and he revealed a dangerous smile.  
>"Well,"Pitch stood slowly, spreading nightmare sand."The prince will be joining us soon."<p>

-**x~o~~O~~o~x  
>The seventh foal wobbled beside the king, its black coat glimmered with flecks of ice.<strong>

* * *

><p>An: Also, any reviews and suggestions would be appreciated. As I am currently contemplating on whether or not to actually make this a true BlackIce fic. Likewise, I am also thinking of making longer chapters. Well, until then, bye!<p> 


	6. Regurgitate

**I still don't own this...No warnings**

Chapter 6

He woke to a foreign darkness. Slick and balmy in the summer heat. Jack struggled to lift himself, and found his wrists and feet fettered with thick chains. Horror struck fast, swift and Jack frantically tried to escape, calling on anything that could possibly free him. He twisted in his chains growing more frantic with each minute. He slumped down, he knew not how long he had struggled but fatigue held more importance. He did not again wake for a day. When he did, it was only for the growling of his belly that he woke.

Jack, still tired when he woke, rolled to the side, and observed his surroundings.  
>"I've been asleep too long!" he thought, as he lazily glared at the wobbly images around him. He rested for what seemed like an eternity. Light flooded the cell suddenly and Jack cowered from the sudden onslaught. Nick trudged in, his sabers on but not in hand. Jack stilled, his body tense and prepared to fight. Nicholas came closer slowly, he displayed nothing on his face besides disappointment. He stopped before the door and sighed,"Oh, Jack. What have you done?"<p>

_Sand moved beneath his skin, a power therein manifested._

"What do you expect me to say?,"His voice was gravely from disuse,"That I would be afraid of you? or perhaps that I would apologize for this, Nick?" He struggled to his knees, for some reason defiant even now. Anger had finally taken hold. This, though not what he had expected, was just like the guardians. Mistrustful, cruel beings, and only now, at their mercy did he see this. Jack swallowed his pride, and glared at Nick.

_Even as he drowned in lies._

Nick, in his confusion, remained quiet for a while, twisting slowly were the cogs in nicks head, even as he grasped the words."Jack, we're just trying to understand what's wrong with you...I don't want to harm you, nor does Sanderson or any of the guardians." Jack stiffened, fighting both a growing hunger and the utter rage which had settled. "You think-", there was nothing to stop the anger, "Y-you think that there is a problem with me?" Jack raised himself gradually, and jagged shard ice spread with him. Small flecks of black hid well. "Get out, Nicholas. Since I am here for my benefit- I think it would be beneficial that you leave."

The fat man left slowly, dumbfounded, and as the door finally creaked shut, the ice guardian, no, ice spirit now, released his wrath into the ice around him. It shattered and re-froze becoming thus longer and infinitely more dangerous. Here it was that Jack seethed, he, not a guardian any longer, and malicious in his fun.

There was a shift, subtle in his body, but there nonetheless. Jack shifted then to the door. He feared the return of Nick. However when amber eyes came into his view, Jack found himself unconsciously relaxing.

"Oh, there you are."Jack sighed, relaxed in the presence of fear. Pitch grinned, though unseen in the darkness. Though displeased by the present condition of his ward, The nightmare king settled into a companionable silence. It did not last and after a moment,"I didn't think that you would visit me, Pitch," Jack grumbled.

"Ye of little faith."Pitch chuckled, "I could very easily ask ' are the Guardians all you hoped they'd be?' or even skip ahead and go to the 'I told you so' but I think it would be overkill wouldn't it-."

Pitch paced around the cell, as if he could not enter. As Jack leaned his tired body against a spike of ice, he sighed, turning to his ex-nemesis.  
>"I concede, I should have joined you all those years ago, Pitch."<p>

The nightmare king stiffened,"The position is always open, you need only accept."

.

..

...

"If you free me, I'd gladly join you. "

**-x~o~~O~~o~x**

**It grew feral; the satisfaction.**

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, sorry for the delay but my wifi-adapter was on the fritz...I had no way to upload until today. So, enjoy and as usual reviews are appreciated wanted


	7. Interlude

AN: Just an interlude...

Warnings this time- only language.

I do not own ROTG.

* * *

><p>Chapter: Interlude<p>

"Damn it, Nick! I told you this is exactly what would happen. You should have just banished him when you had the chance!"

"Aster!"

Nick sighed and massaged his temples. Tooth and Aster had been arguing and doing so for days. Their incessant bickering made it harder to focus on the task at hand. They needed to find the young guardian. It had been eight days since Jack escaped his cell, and the Guardians had been on high alert. Sandy and Tooth had been looking everywhere, they checked the coldest places they could find, they asked Jaime, and even traveled to Jack's pond. It was as if he had fallen off the face of the earth.

"Aster. He is just a boy- How could you expect us to wrong him like that?" Nick countered, he was gradually losing his patience.  
>"And look where your compassion has left us! Weak, with our secrets potentially exposed. He should not have become a Guardian, Nick, and you know it." The Easter bunny struggled with the urge to punch Nick in the face.<br>"Look, we don't have time for this." Nick stood quietly as he removed a snow globe from his coat. "We need to be focused on finding him, not arguing like children. We need to make sure that the other spirits don't find out he escaped."

A strained look overcame the guardians then. Sandy left silently, and Tooth trailed behind as well; only giving pause to say a short farewell. Aster only cast a passing glare to Nick before he headed to the door.

"The boy's like a dog that's gotten a taste for flesh. You need to put him down, North, before things get worse."

The guardian of hope merely sighed and rubbed his face. The man in the moon would not be pleased.

* * *

><p>An: Don't think this is it- I do have another chapter for you. As per usual, reviews, corrections and all the like are appreciated.<p> 


	8. Surrepituous

An: Hello. First, remember that I posted **TWO** chapters today. The 7th, while short, does contain a bit of plot.  
>Warnings: People get eaten again-how could you expect differently?<br>I still do not own the rights to this movie-

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Light is the world's greatest lie._

Contrary to popular belief, Pitch was not entirely evil. At least, so Jack observed. Sure his tendencies were less than sane, and the inclination to do bad was a common occurrence. Nevertheless, Jack caught himself extremely surprised by the kindness he showed to both his subjects, and Jack himself. He still did not completely trust the Nightmare king, but Jack had yet to be given a reason to return back to the Guardians. Though it had only been a week since he'd come to live at the lair, Jack already had become friends with some of the younger nightmares and the eight of them frequently played pranks on the children in town. Yes, life at the lair had been mostly carefree.

Jack hadn't even come across Pitch for three days.

The atmosphere seemed almost calm; until Jack woke to a shadow looming above him. Dilated amber eyes observed him silently for a time and eventually they sharpened, and honed on Jack. Pitch struggled to remember his reason for coming up to Jack's room.  
>"We are out of food, what would you like?"<br>Only then did Jack notice the searing hunger in himself. He looked back at Pitch and felt pity at the state that Pitch had allowed himself to get to.  
>"Anything would be fine."<br>Pitch schooled his features to hide the dangerous excitement inside. "Alright," He purred, "I will return later."

It had just become sunset when Pitch materialized in town. The rain was unpleasant, but he had grown bored of sending Nightmares out to bring in the prey so took on the job himself. He missed the scent of fresh terror. Pitch missed the strain of a good hunt. He was remiss in his duties as a hunter. And as Pitched placed a solid foot on the sodden ground He could not help but take a deep whiff of his meal. Yes, that incessant growl inside of him would cease soon. He traveled swiftly; he slowed at Jaime's door.

"Not tonight," He decided and moved on. Among the shadows, his hunger was hidden well; however Pitch knew that he could not continue to hold off the desire of his stomach even for Jack's sake. He came at last to the edges of town. He could taste unease up ahead.  
>"Patience," he huffed at his belly when he finally came across a pair of people. It was only a matter of time before he had them both back at the lair. One restrained while pitch fed from them, and the other silenced and strung up for later use.<p>

Pitch savoured his meal. He spent no time in avoiding any body parts in particular; he was much too ravenous for that. It was mocking, the way that he was almost reverent when he opened up his prey, each organ held desperately close. As man feels no pity for his meal, Pitch felt no pity for his food. He swiped his tongue over the outer meat of a rib, and debated whether or not to move from his relaxed position. He stiffened suddenly, when he felt eyes on him. Pitch fought the urge to attack, and glared in the direction of the sensation. Jack watched aghast from the rafters. He shifted silently to Jack, just as the boy turned to run. Pitch caught him by the arm, and moved them back to his original position by the body.  
>"Where do you think you're going? I brought you what you asked for, Jack. Is it not pleasing?"<br>The winter spirit's eyes were dulled as he watched Pitch maneuver around the room.  
>"This is an unacceptable meal-I will go and get something more suitable."<p>

"No," Jack croaked, as Pitch left the room, "This is fine." Pitch grinned slightly.

"Then please partake of the meal, I have some meat set aside for you."

Pitch led Jack into the next room. He reveled in the fear coming from above and tightened the shadows over the wriggling child. There was a muffled crack Jack glanced up; looking famished.  
>"What is that?" Jack muttered, as he lightly scented the air.<p>

"It's dinner; uncooked of course."

P itch struggled to contain his glee as the fear-smell above him grew thicker. Jack however stiffened, "Uncooked?"

"Yes. That is just how I have always preferred my meals."

"I've never tried uncooked-"

Pitch grinned, small, but no less dark as he led Jack off into the next room.

"Try some." Pitch growled, as he summoned a slab for Jack.

Pitch feigned disinterest as he moved away from Jack.

"This is delicious- where did you get the meat? We are going to need more of it…"

Pitch smiled, a grim and sardonic smile, revealing teeth which Tooth would have a fit over.

"I will get more, but first I'll teach you to hunt."

**-x~o~~O~~o~x**

**The guardians worked ****quickly**

* * *

><p>AN: Anticlimactic- I apologize, however my Rust crew has been in dire straits(darn raiders-) until recently- that and college classes. Nevertheless, I give you two chapters in one week. I hope you enjoyed anyway, despite the...dull chapter and as always, feel free to correct me and leave reviews.<p> 


	9. Rend

**AN: Hello everyone, are you enjoying the updates? How are you all?**  
><strong>Warnings: as per usual, people are eaten.<strong>  
><strong>-and again for legal reasons, I am compelled to say that I do not own ROTG.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

There comes a time when every boy learns to hunt. Twas Jack's time now, and armed in only his staff, did Jack get the chance to feel the thrill of the hunt. When next dusk came, he had been led out to the forest. To the deepest and thickest portion of the forest did they go. "We will begin with the subtle approach," Pitch had said upon arrival, as he gave Jack a roll of twine and a few sticks. "Patience is the first virtue of hunting, Jack, and there is little more patient than waiting for a snare to spring." It was not days until they emerged from the forest again, and upon their victorious return they brought back both the skin and meat of the forest fauna. That had been a week ago, and Jack had since learned to hunt with spears, daggers and bows. He had found long distance weapons to be of his liking. And with triumph, they had feasted like kings. On the cusp of the next dawn, Pitch had only given Jack adulation, and here Jack felt complete. There existed only one last test.

He and Pitch had left before dusk; they traveled silently on nightmares under a rapidly darkening sky. They had plans for Jack's final test. And though rushed as they were, Jack and Pitch still spared time to scatter the will-o-wisps on the outskirts of the forest. When Jack and Pitch at last arrived in town, they dismounted quickly and their nightmares scattered, they would serve as sentries for tonight's hunt. They waited carefully in the shadows of the buildings whilst Pitch led Jack to their target. Jack questioned why Pitch had led them into town but did not voice his confusion. This was not Burgess at least, so there was no need to worry.  
>"Jack." Pitch snapped his fingers at the dazed spirit, "Pay attention, our prey is among us."<br>Jack nodded and crouched beside Pitch, he looked in the direction that Pitch looked and grew confused.  
>"Pitch, those are peo-"<br>Pitch clamped a hand over Jack's mouth and shushed him. He glanced down at Jack, a feral look having settled on his features.  
>"Observe, then do as I do."<p>

Then the spirit was gone. He slunk from the shadows at last, and stood behind the smoking man. Who, oblivious in his maturity missed the world changing around him. Pitch grinned widely, as he materialized his scythe. The nightmare King felt it's heaviness in his hands and raised it high before bringing it down, swiftly, silently and dealing the killing blow. Though he took a moment to come down from his euphoric adrenaline rush, Pitch eventually hefted part of the body over his scrawny shoulders, the other he held loosely in one hand. He returned to Jack, looking triumphant in a speckled layer of "war paint". He glanced down, at the fearful thing that Jack had shriveled into.  
>"Come, I have taught you what you need to know, their anatomy is very similar to that of the other animals- there is no need for apprehension." Pitch nudged Jack forward, toward another oblivious person. Jack flinched as he was moved.<br>"What have you done-" he turned, slowly at first as he gained the courage. A frown had grown on Pitch's face, and Jack struggled to move past the debilitating feeling of disappointment.  
>"What is the problem?" Pitch asked as he called over a nightmare.<br>"What is the problem?! You just killed a person! They are not food!" Jack yelled. The confusion on Pitch's face cleared only to be replaced with a cold look.  
>"Your guardian morals still blind you, and your human obligation deafens you. There is nothing to say what a human is or is not. Save your morality and other foolish garbage for someone else, they are nonexistent and unwanted here."<br>The disappointment was back, and Jack opened his mouth to respond however Pitch opted to ignore him in favor of sending a nightmare off with his kill. Pitch lapped at the spatter on his face, and moved on, the night was not yet over, and he would not let Jack's apprehension stop him from collecting the food he needed to regain his strength.

"Why are you eating people, Pitch?" Jack finally managed as he was led back toward home. The tense and callous atmosphere had not yet dissipated. Pitch held another of his kills tightly as he moved in synch with his nightmares. It was a while before he responded, as he was more interested in scanning the sky  
>"Hunger is a prominent motivation…" He trailed off, listening to the conveniently timed growl of his stomach.<br>"The taste as well as the relative convenience of hunting them make humans a wonderful target." Pitch eventually drawled.

"What does it taste like?"

"You should know as it is all that I have been feeding you."  
>Pitch and Jack returned home. Jack, though unsuccessful in his test today, would not fail again. Of this he was sure.<p>

And Jack was fine with that. Besides, there were many meals to be had with Pitch, and he hoped not to miss a single one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehee, sorry Chibissima, I offer no clarification in this chapter...however answers are not too far away. As usual, reviews are appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed.<strong>


	10. Spread

**Just language this time-**  
><strong>You all know the spiel by now. <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_ There was never any chance for Jack to escape. Not from the moment that he encountered Pitch again. Why go for anything but Jack's complete loyalty and utter submission?_

Pitch found himself calm for once, and though busy metabolizing his latest meal, he did not feel rushed in any way to deal with the problem of the Guardians. Their need for secrecy was for naught, as soon, Pitch would be parading his prince to all the other spirits. There would be a victory feast afterwards, a feast for his eyes only. But that could wait, there were more pressing matters than his own unjustified lust. With each day, the Guardians presence enclosed on his domain, and though he'd been stockpiling food, he only had enough to last he and Jack for about 3 weeks.

If would be twice as much if Jack had actually helped in hunting last week. But that- that was in the past, and Pitch had been working on Jack's metastasis. Even now as he rested against his throne, Pitch could see the steady stream of nightmare sand as it moved him and into Jack's body. Jack's eyes, dull in the sleepy state post-meal, seemed to be aware of the transparent stream, yet they cared little for it...Pitch could almost feel bad for Jack, had it not been for his own need to be surrounded by others- Jack would not be being hunted. But decades of loneliness do take a toll eventually. Pitch had hit his limit years ago. Even if Pitch himself would never admit it, he had been enjoying Jack's company. Even the little foals had come to enjoy Jack's presence. Pitch would not let the little family he had built be separated by the meager truth of what he had been feeding Jack. A brief flash of anger crossed him, and Pitch did little to maintain the surge of nightmare sand sent in Jack's direction.

After all, why leave anything to chance?

So what if he had influenced Jack's state of mind?  
>Who cared if he threw out Jack's morals?<br>In fact, what was ever to say that he had done anything at all?

So it was that Pitch stood, once again weak in his own home. His skin appeared almost transparent over bones the color of raw iron. Pitch's clothing hung loosely from his shoulders. If not for the painfully bright pleasure in his eyes, could he not be mistaken for the dead man everyone thought he was? The spirits were fools to think he could die. There was no need for anger though- because of them, he had a companion now. He looked down at Jack's face. Not asleep, but resting- were it not for his foolish need for company, Pitch would have been back to full strength a while ago, back to scaring rather than eating people. Still he could cut his losses. But he was torn between the desire to eat Jack, and the need to make him a part of his family. Damn his duality! He nearly reached down to get him. Just for a little taste… but he did not want to risk losing himself- or ruining what he had worked for. His fingers brushed Jack's skin- so close was the line between survival, and reproduction. He left quickly, before he did something stupid, besides, there was much more to do, and the Guardians were getting too close for comfort.

And if he spent most of dawn outside of the lair, it had little to do with the growing tension inside.

**x~o~~O~~o~x**

**Pitch strengthened the shadows over the forest whilst golden sand scoured the sky.**

* * *

><p>An: I really have to give some kudos to ChucklingDevil and Chibissima- they review on every chapter and I really do appreciate it. This chapter is for ChucklingDevil...and you too dawn chase, as I felt the decisions last chapter were rather abrupt and needed to be explained. I do apologize for the short chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed and as usual reviews are appreciated.<p> 


	11. Dark meat

**An: Uh-people die...what did you expect?**  
><strong>Still don't own.<br>Yes! second chapter this week!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

It was closing in on the end of the first month with Pitch, Jack had grown fully accustomed to the other spirit's presence. He'd been given his own room, a new set of clothes, and access to Pitch's personal libraries (though it was unlikely he'd ever go there). Jack liked to believe that everything was going splendidly. Nevertheless, he could not get rid of the creeping suspicion that more was going on than he was aware of. Sure, it could be chalked up to the flighty mood that Jack often caught Pitch in, and the ridiculously chipmunk like stockpiling that said spirit was doing. However Jack had an inkling that his suspicions had something to do with the guardians. He was worried, not for his sake, but that of his new friends'. Were it not for his guilt over last times failed hunting trip, he probably would have acknowledged it sooner. But now was not the time for fretting over the Guardians, and instead, Jack opted to make it up to Pitch with a surprise. Jack was going to prove that he had learned, and that he could help Pitch.

Pitch was in a frenzy when he came back to the lair at afternoon, so much so that he did not notice Jack as he scampered out of the lair. The heat was simmering down, and Jack was met with the cool night air once again as he headed back towards the last town that he and Pitch had visited. There were no nightmares this time, no shadow portals to suck people in, no scythes, only a spirit and his staff. So willing was he, that upon the sighting of his gift for Pitch he struck immediately. The weak death raddle was not new, but the shiver of excitement was. He was not off put in the slightest when he became coated in a thin film. He moved quickly, though stopping to take a few moments to admire his work. He grinned as he felt accomplished, and that Pitch would appreciate his gift. It was not until the moon appeared, that Jack realized the daunting task of bringing back his catch. He tried to lift it off the ground, but the gentle summer breeze was languid, and did not offer much help in lifting the extra weight. His grip loosened because of the blood, and Jack found himself lifting his catch and dragging it back to the lair. He needed to get to cover quickly, as Man in the moon would be able to see him soon, and it would prove dangerous staying out too long. He slipped on the trail behind him, and fell close to the body. Jack breathed in deeply as he got to his feet. He grew ravenous. But though salivating, and wanting very much to simply tear into the body, Jack held out, for he wanted more than anything to give it to Pitch.

It was nearly an hour later that Jack finally came to the edge of the forest it was blurry, as if not truly there, but Jack pressed on anyway. The shadows became oppressing and Jack could hear the creatures of the night as they moved around. Something flew into his back, and Jack fell over, his meal struck the dirt first as Jack had already recovered and gone into a defensive stance. He positioned himself before his prey, and glared into the darkness before him. Golden sand lunged at him from somewhere ahead of him. He barely dodged it and rather than moving to confront the threat, Jack sunk down closer to the body. There was silence for a time before he heard rumbling beneath his head. He sprung back, the arm of his catch in hand, as Aster leapt from the ground, boomerangs raised. Jack skittered further away as the rest of the guardians followed suit.  
>No matter how good he thought he was, Jack could not handle five spirits at once- Nick was dusting himself off when he spotted Jack.<br>"Wait, Jack come back!"  
>Jack however had taken off in the direction of the lair. All around him stood trees, foreboding but nonetheless unrecognizable. He became lost quickly, and found himself backing into a great oak in the denser part of the forest. Jack was tired when his back finally brushed the tree trunk. He nearly rested there and were it not for the dire situation he found himself in, he would have done so. The moon painted his face and made him a bright beacon for the Guardians. It was not the first time that Jack cursed the moon. His heart raced as the Guardians finally closed in. He behind the oak, he hoped to conceal himself as he was too tired to do very much, if it came to it, he would however use the last of his strength to defend himself.<br>"Jack?" Tooth called, she Aster and Sandy had split up to search for him, "We just need to talk, Jack. Please come out."  
>"Are you alone?" Jack whispered, he peeked slightly from the shadows. He saw only Tooth's bright feathers.<br>"Yes," she responded as she turned in the direction of the oak. Jack moved from behind the tree. He must have looked insane. His clothes were tattered, he likely had pine needles in his hair and his skin covered in blood and grime. His meal was hidden on the other side of the tree just out of sight. He remained where he was, and glared at Tooth as she came closer to him.  
>"What do you want, Tooth?"<br>"We've been looking for you Jack, Where have you been?"  
>Jack frowned; he could hear the other Guardians getting closer. He became anxious and looked for an exit.<br>"Why do you care? You've clearly told me you don't want me as a Guardian- so back off I'm trying to live my life."  
>Tooth turned away as Jack stiffened; Aster and Nick had come to the oak. Aster hardly spared Jack a glance, and circled the area; a disgusted scowl crossed his face as he moved behind Jack. He glimpsed between Nick, and Jack's catch.<br>"This is exactly what I told you would happen, Nicholas."  
>He lifted the thing up and tossed it in front of the oak, the Guardians, horrified were too caught up to even notice the anger that overcame Jack.<br>"What do you think you're doing?! That is a gift!"  
>He moved over to where his prize was, and grabbed it possessively. Faintly black snow began to sink from the sky above the forest. The shadows moved behind the tree. Jack shivered; He could only imagine that Pitch had been looking through the shadows.<p>

"Help-"Jack whispered. He was caught off guard when Nicholas grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked at Jack with concern rather than malice.  
>"Jack, you need to come with us-"<p>

The darkness grew more constricting then, and Jack sighed a sigh of relief. The shadows had materialized and given a nightmare form. She was large, easily the largest nightmare that Jack had seen. She strode soundlessly from the oak and to the ever more confused Guardians. The nightmare spared Jack a concerned glance, and then turned her hatred filled eyes to Nick who had not yet moved back from Jack.  
>She reared up at the Guardians, her hooves making a deadly statement. They backed up, but were on the offensive as soon as Jack made a run for her. Jack leaped onto her back with his catch in tow, as she settled down and as soon as he had gotten a good grip on her, they were off. They were moving so fast that even the sand in their wake would not be enough for the Guardians to follow. He rested his head against the nightmares' broad neck and observed the rapidly brightening day. The nightmare brought them to yet another dark forest, and they sped through all the way into Pitch's lair. He was brought into the throne room. As they slowed, Jack noticed that for once all the other nightmares stood, their eyes followed Jack as he was finally brought to the Nightmare King. The nightmare lowered its head, and Pitch pat it happily as he waited for Jack to come off.<br>"Jack, what were you doing," Unfortunately, Pitch's anger wrought out of concern had not dwindled with Jack's return. He had moved to Jack so quickly, surprising him with an emotion other than rage. His fingers dusted Jack's cuts and over the tatters in his clothes. Jack merely smiled as he was too tired to complain about personal space.  
>"I brought you a gift…I-it's dirty now, but it is still for you," Jack raised the limp arm of his gift. Pitch was confused, until he glanced down and the look that overcame him could only be described as pure joy. So, in his excitement, Pitch wrapped poor, tired Jack in a hug. "There's no turning back now," Pitch sighed, his eyes settled on his gift. 'You are now mine,' went unspoken, but the intent was clear.<br>"We are going to have so much fun."  
>And he could see them now, the both of them an apex duo. How carnal the hunts would be.<p>

**x~o~~O~~o~x**

**Pitch eased his control off Jack's mind.**

* * *

><p>AN: Frankly, I was not to make a new chapter until Tuesday, but I was so hyped-have you ever heard Hieroglyph by Day One? That and I finished my map for Gmod...and you all are amazing. Seriously...so in honor of my happiness, I bring you this monstrous chapter!<p> 


	12. Interlude II

**No warnings this time only the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: interude<p>

North scratched his head. The frustration of finding, and losing Jack and the confusion of seeing a nightmare, large as it was, left him mentally weak. There was much on his plate now. Beyond Jack's "sickness" There was again the problem of the Nightmare king. If nightmares were back to roaming, then surely there were more sinister plots than merely a spirit that developed a taste for flesh going on. The other guardians were stiff and Manny's light was judging. However there was nothing to be done now that they were sufficiently lost and uninformed.

The light of the moon remained harsh as the night came to a close. The Guardians were dejected as they returned. North was thoroughly exhausted as he sat down before the other Guardians.  
>"That was a Nightmare." Nick sighed, he massaged his temples for a long while.<br>"We are dealing with much more than a carnivorous spirit now-"Aster growled "Pitch is still alive- he has to be. A nightmare would never help a spirit of its own free will-"  
>North frowned. He was sure that Pitch's death was confirmed.<br>"Whether or not the Boogeyman is alive is not important."  
>"But what if it is?" Aster announced, "What if Pitch is an issue. Say this is all another power play for the believers or a vendetta against us and Jack… Should we not worry?"<br>"We have to deal with Jack first and foremost-We can't let his affliction get any worse," North murmured.  
>The Guardians could all agree on that.<br>"I just don't understand what could have brought it on- he was not in need of energy, there are plenty of believers." Tooth muttered.  
>Sandy signed from his chair, eventually getting to 'I had wondered that as well,'<br>"It is rather odd- from what the other spirits told me, that only happened in dire situations and it only ever occurred to a few spirits." Nick sighed. Manny would likely know better. Tooth's feathers ruffled, "Jack needs to come back- but if Pitch is really still alive, the others should know."  
>"Aye," North muttered. "Perhaps then their grudge will no longer be."<br>North rested his eyes for a time to wane the growing headache that had arisen.

"Let's start with what we know," Nick announced after some time, "Jack is very close to or at the lair of the late Nightmare King. He is a known hostile and is to be captured on sight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The delay was regrettable, but a necessity. My college finals are coming up so I've been busy and I've had to be thinking of the end of this story. Yep, the end. So, please forgive me for this poor chapter, and I promise to make it up to you on Thursday. As usual, I really do appreciate the reviews and feedback. Even if I may not respond.<strong>


	13. Sabotage

**Well, you're in luck two chapters without warnings twice in a week.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Were it not for his own base sense of dignity, Pitch would have loved to sink to his knees and tear into his offering. How often man forgot the purpose of gifts and their proof of eligibility. With this gift, there would be no more dancing around the issue. He raked his fingers across Jack's skin. Sure there was a long way yet.

But oh how Pitch loved to play the long game.  
>He could wait. Despite the utter desire even now, he could wait.<br>He, king of nightmares would not be alone. At least, not for much longer. He moved away from Jack. He sank down onto his throne and was pleased. He would no longer have to control Jack's mind. And Pitch relished in the extra energy that he would now be able to use. He glanced down at his skin. The sinew under his skin fleshed out with each second more. The sickly pallor of his skin left his complexion rapidly. Aye, the sand bled into his skin, and oh how pleasant it was to be close to full strength.  
>Now, to deal with the Guardians. The nightmares perked up. How long they had waited to be freed of his lair. There was never any hope for a full blown war. Not for a long while yet. Though, Pitch did have the resources to stall, deceive, and lead the Guardians around until he could get close enough to deal with them personally.<p>

He waited until the day, when he was least expected. Jack rested, so he would have no idea of Pitch's actions. Pitch materialized in the forest. The sun, even hot and glaring did not deter Pitch and his small squad of Nightmares as they moved through the shadows to the northern pole. There was not much cover, and the arctic winds were harsh, but the Nightmares infiltrated Nick's base and replaced the shadows wherever present. They flickered with the firelight. Gleaming eyes simply brimming with glee followed the Nightmare king as he sauntered into Nick's office. He swiped his hands over the old oak desk; and Pitch left as silently as he came, leaving behind only his nightmares, and a small horse crafted of black ice on the Guardian of wonder's desk. He clasped his hands with a malignant grin, and left for his lair. He would not waste his time on a grande entrance, no, not this time. He wanted to sow unease in their minds and distrust in their hearts. There was still so much to do.

Next came the rabbit's undoing. Though Walpurgis night had passed and by default, Easter; Aster had been stocking and preparing for the next Easter. He crept in, the order was the same, and the nightmares spread about the cave. Fearlings moved to replace the eggs, they possessed the stone eggs and waited with baited breath for the time when they would be needed. Pitch summoned some sand, and the eggs were shrouded by a thin layer of nightmare sand. The sabotage was set in motion.

Later, Pitch slipped into Tooth's domain. He moved swiftly and spread his nightmares around the building while he himself moved into the tooth room. Pitch searched around until he found his own tooth box, he removed the single tooth and flung the box to the floor. Pitch descended to the ground, head bent over the box. He filled the box to the brim with black sand, and left it sitting ajar. Pitch straightened to his feet, he'd become aware of the high pitched flapping of one of Tooth's underlings. He turned to it with a look of insurmountable glee.  
>"Everything is fine," Pitch purred. He walked into a shadow and sauntered away.<p>

Pitch had eventually come to trail below the sandman. He felt nostalgic, as he thought of any way that he could sabotage Sandy. But once again, his opposite proved to be insurmountable. He waited for a long, long while, and when at last a flicker of doubt filtered into his head, he squashed it swiftly, and turned for home. The dwindling night only heightened his feelings of success when he finally entered his lair, he was greeted with Jack, and a pair of nightmare foals. He knew then, the satisfaction of coming home to a "family".

* * *

><p>I do hope I've quelled your thirst for reading and again I apologize for the wait and the previous chapter. But luckily this is the final week of my classes and I may devote more time to finding how best to leave you when the end of this tale comes at last..<br>Ahem, I hope you enjoyed, and as usual, reviews are appreciated.


	14. Of rest

**No warnings...this round. But I'd prepare myself, if I were you.**

**No. I don't own anything as all is nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Jack felt lost as he swum through the feeling of warmth that came from feeling needed; wanted even. While that feeling was good and all, he was feeling unsatisfied with the casualness of he and pitch's arrangement. He'd expected something much less formal, when he'd agreed to join Pitch's side. His body surely new what it desired and had originally wanted when Jack had become Pitch's. and if the pleasant heat that wound its way through his core were any indication to what his body wanted, than Jack would say he'd fallen in love.

He would have shown long ago, the full presence of his want, were it not for his lack of confidence and caution for his feelings. He also worried if Pitch would reject his advances. So, jack bided his time, sneaking wanting looks whenever Pitch was near. He took pleasure in watching the other's movements. They were lithe, but no less powerful for his thin figure. Each movement was done with strength and agility. Jack wondered if he was melting every time he passed the Nightmare king.

Jack's thoughts drifted freely as he pandered through the lair. His body moved on auto-pilot, leading him down around spiraling staircases, and through darkened bridges until he came to the large obsidian doors of Pitch's library. Two heavyset nightmares stood as statues. Their fiery eyes watched as Jack approached and the eldest stamped her hoof and the doors spread for the nightmare prince. They ducked their necks as the boy passed.

He moved slowly through the library, eyes darting around in search of his other. Pitch had entered the library days ago and Jack had not seen him since. he followed the moving shadows, moving deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of the library. He bumped into something dark and Jack's eyes shifted up to the materializing pair of eyes. Pitch grinned, tilting his head as he cooed Jack's name.

"Jack, come to visit me, have you?" he said after a while. Jack was riding on the waves of delirious admiration.

"Uh, yes. I thought you would have missed me."

Pitch's grin was knowing as he moved aside, " Well by all means, come join me."

He moved back into the shadows while he left behind the ghost of a grin. Jack followed and entered at last to the center of the great labyrinth. A pair of ornate couches and a long ebony table decorated the center area. Pitch sat at the longest of the two. He swiftly picked up a discarded book from the table and reclined. Jack sat opposite and whereas Pitch looked completely at peace, Jack jittered about. He knew not whether it was nervousness or the fact that it would be torment to be as close as he was to the other spirit for such a prolonged amount of time.

Pitch smiled behind his book. One should never think that a dweller of the shadows would be unable to see as far as the shadows of the mind.

_But why ruin his imagined privacy?_ His mind offered and surely why would he? He lowered the book from his face. He had no time to deign towards it anyways. Instead, Pitch took pity on jack's current state.  
>"Jack, calm down. What is bothering you?"<p>

_He feigned ignorance._

"I- uh." Jack was grasping desperately for anything that would absolve his predicament. Of course his stomach growled just then and he ran with it.

"Why is it that you eat!" he blurted.

Pitch assumed a confused mask, and lowered his book to the center table.

"I mean," Jack continued, "the other spirits gain their energy from believers or otherwise. But you, you feast upon them…is that not wasteful?"

The Nightmare king was quiet for a while.

"I am a very odd spirit, this we have established many times before. Likewise, I am- confined to a very odd diet. I am the equivalent of a human empath. Except, instead of feeling them, I either mimic the feelings that are evoked in a person or cause the said feelings and feed from them. Fear just happens to be the best tasting and most filling of all those that humans call emotions. "

He waited for a time. Oh, there was more to Jack's question. But first he needed to quash down the rising bile.

"What about physical-"

"A moment please, Jack." Pitch groaned as he was dragged back into the nightmarish world inhabited solely by himself, his hunger and his own fears. Brightness crowded his vision, leaving his head swimming in pain and weakness. He'd moved on and now was not the time to be wading in the depths of the past.  
>"I eat," Pitch choked out, "Because I hunger. When there is a great lack of food…or rather humans to feed from, I have no way to sustain myself nor maintain my nightmares. Only recently have I been so weak as to-"Pitch trailed off. His eyes gained a faraway quality.<br>"Only recently have I ever needed to hunt for a physical meal. It was only because that I'd grown so weak that my ability to feed from fear had dwindled to near nothing." Pitch spat out "weak" as if it was a particularly dastardly poison.

"While my strength remained, I sent the last of my nightmares to fetch a human."

Had they failed…he drew in on himself as those nerve wracking chills settled in his bones or was it the knowledge that every system he'd had in place was failing?

The silence from before once again overcame the room and Pitch fell into his mind, where Nightmares darker than his own reigned. They reveled in all of-

Something cold caught him and he reeled at the sensation. He gasped, as if coming up for air. Pitch caught Jack's eyes. What little of his shadowed heart thanked Jack profusely. It took him a second to get acclimated but in that time, he grew aware of Jack's rapidly tightening grip. His breath was shallow and Pitch could only grin. The response was rather strong, but, the effects afterwards would be worth the sudden shift, Pitch thought. As he slid out of Jack's grip he moved a hand along Jack's cheek. Black sand moved under the skin and followed his palm.

"Oh, Jack. You wonderful, foolish boy."

He straightened from his chair. Pitch placed a small kiss on Jack's forehead.

"I am not blind, nor do I ignore." He whispered to the ear of the ex-guardian.

_Best to leave now, before the effects of the sand wore off._

**~O~0^*^0~O~**

**He could taste the frost on his lips.**

* * *

><p>I cannot begin to even convey how sorry I am for the delay. I went on vacation since last chapter and school started again and my muse left for a time. but I am back feeling better and I hope this explains somethings and satisfies you guys.<p>

I do appreciate any reviews and thanks to those who followed and favorited while I was away. You know who you are.


	15. Sand

**Only manipulation this round.**

**No. same as always.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Pitch and Jack did not dance around the details of that day. Instead, Jack had felt a subtle shift in the way things were going for he and Pitch and acted on it. He did his best to grow close to the older spirit and Pitch responded in turn. Though in all honesty, the pair had hardly moved past kisses. Nevertheless, during the last few days of September, Pitch had prepared him a "gift" and left it like an offering to him.

The message was very clear.

However, all was not well. The guardians searched the forest for the entrance to the late nightmare king's lair. It had been harder to safely leave to go hunting, as the days drew closer to Halloween and Jack had needed to be confined to the inner parts of the forest. He felt like a caged bird with each day that the guardians came closer towards he and Pitch's home. But Jack busied himself by sweeping great gusts of wind through the forest; he'd make intricate plays and tales, each time delighting in how much fun he'd had. He was near giddy with the way things were going with Pitch as well.

It was October now, Pitch noted as he rested on his throne. The globe, which once showed the light of all the believers had been tipped and served as little more than a ball for his nightmares to amuse themselves with.

Pitch spent the days fortifying both his mind and his army. He had no need to hunt as there was no need for flesh any longer; the humans were giving off enough fear to fill him for a millennia. He glanced down at Jack who rested like a cat in his lap. There were more pressing matters than food or nightmares playing games. He stroked a hand through Jack's hair. The guardians would have hell to pay should they try anything. At the pace that the guardians were closing in on them, they'd have broken through the illusion by November. While Pitch had no interest in a war, he had their best weapon from the last battle and was fully prepared to keep it. They could do nothing on their own. Jack was his, and his alone.

The nightmares danced and surely could they cackle they would be. The night was young, Jack was his and they were on the brink of battle. All was fortuitous.

He could have left, this Pitch knew. He drummed his fingers across Jack's back. However there were so many things that needed to be done in this place.

A nightmare stormed in. Her hooves clacked loudly across the floor until she came at last to her king's throne. Pitch merely cast her an annoyed glance and re-adjusted in his chair. He was just grateful that Jack had not left the sleep like state he was in because of her ruckus.

_"My liege!"_ The nightmare ducked its head, it was still panting heavily.

_"The outer guards have spotted an intruder within the center of the forest."_

The nightmare king stilled, his mind whirling. It was too early for the guardians to have arrived. The nightmares collectively became tense at the sudden rage of their king. He ran a hand through the younger spirits hair to calm himself. He would kill anyone that threatened Jack.

"Is it a guardian?" The nightmare king asked at last.

_"Aye 'tis a guardian…and surprisingly they are alone. Shall we apprehend them or steer them away, my king?"_

Pitch allowed himself to relax a bit, however the anger was still there.

"Bring them to me."

The nightmare moved swiftly to convey the order and was gone in a matter of seconds. Without command, the other nightmares took to the shadows of the room. Where once there existed a pleasant atmosphere, there was only silence and anger enough to make anyone rethink entering the throne room.

Jack had begun to wake, but Pitch stilled him, and commanded his mind to rest. The sand was eager to obey. Pitch would feel regret later, but better now for the younger spirit to not see this than to worry about his conscience. Pitch passed Jack off to onyx and she brought the nightmare prince into the safe realm of the shadows.

Soon, but not soon enough, four nightmares materialized in the room. The scout from earlier at the head of the group... The other three were likely from the outer guards and escorted the smaller spirit towards Pitch's throne. He rested almost carelessly in the darkened room. How desperate the guardians must be…if they came to his domain.

"Sanderson," Pitch purred. "Doing well, I hope?"

The nightmares had moved away from the dream spirit; however they were close enough to prevent any attacks. Sanderson wore a mask of indifference; however both curiosity and caution were leaving him in waves.

It could not be. He had seen the sand of fallen nightmares, searched through Pitch's lair for the spirit and found none. Yet here Pitch was, waiting on his throne like a lion surveying its meal.

_"I- we thought you were dead…"_

Pitch frowned at the rapid signs, "You were a fool then." He responds at last. "Nevertheless, I assume you do not come to my domain to chat over life and death."

Sandy's face darkened, as if strained.

_"No, we are looking for Jack. He was last seen in your forest."_

Pitch adopted an irritated frown whilst he carded his fingers.

"I do not associate with your filthy guardians."

_"Insults will do nothing for your wounded pride. We only did what we had to."_

Pitch drummed his fingers. Nightmare sand spread through the air. It would be oh so simple...

"Yes, yes you and your endless wisdom." He sent flecks of sand through the air. "However, I cannot let you leave here knowing that I yet live."

The effect would be instantaneous, and wear off by the next morning. The sand embedded itself in Sandy's skin. He had little time to realize what was happening before he collapsed. All was well save that there would be nothing left in Sanderson's memory of the past hour.

The short man collapsed in a fit of spasms. A few nightmares nickered in amusement.

"Take him to the edge of the forest and leave him there."

The three largest nightmares nodded. They faded quickly and took Sandy's still twitching body with them. Jack was returned to him, and the nightmare king was once again dragged into his thoughts. But better there where he could rest and calm his nerves.

Pitch breathed in deeply and lavished in Jack's scent. Just a taste...his mind supplied and Pitch swiped his tongue over Jack's cheek.

He would stake his claim soon enough.

"It won't be long now."

**x~o~~O~~o~x**

**The guardian of dreams awoke cold in the leaves on the outside of the forest. How he got there, he did not know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I wasn't going to post this until Wednesday...but I have a soft spot for those whom ask. I hope you enjoyed. Also I am glad to see that some of you are getting what I am alluding to(i.e. you know who) As usual reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	16. In duality

**Warnings: Well...It's time to finally dust off that M rating...**

**No, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Pitch!" Jack gasped. "Get me down!"

Pitch chuckled at Jack's exasperated look. Jack was tethered atop a large nightmare with a saddle of ice. Jack's own making, of course, as he'd tried to ride the large creature. The nightmare was unruly but knew better than to throw off his king's partner. Instead, the nightmare sprinted around the room, it pranced between worlds often darting rapidly through the shadows only to arrive back before Pitch.

"Silly boy, You should have known better than to try and ride a nightmare, Mundus, no less."

The nightmare dispersed at last with an annoyed huff.

"Nightmares are sentient and knowledgeable, I am fairly certain that they don't appreciate you treating them like animals."

Jack sighed but the smile did not leave his face. He followed behind Pitch for their evening routine. The two of them moved slowly through the forest following the intangible borders that marked the safe parts of the forest. Jack kicked up wet leaves in Pitch's wake making sure that at least a few got stuck to the other's robe. Pitch turned and smiled at the frost spirit then pulled the smaller spirit close and ran his chin over Jack's white mop of hair. Jack grinned and turned his head up and nipped pitch's chin then darted out of his grip. Jack received a near feral growl as the nightmare king shuttered at the sensation that traveled down his spine. Jack chuckled some more and blew some leaves around Pitch's feet.

Jack had taunted Pitch for a while and regretted it now after having been caught. He did not particularly enjoy being tasted and Pitch eventually took pity on Jack and released him. Now the two of them rested. Pitch relaxed against a tree whilst jack moved around beside him, "Come on old man, can't handle it when someone bites back?"

"On the contrary, I quite enjoy it," Pitch sent Jack a grin too filled with teeth. Jack sat down beside Pitch, mischievous written all over his face.

"Oh, really? So, what if I were to do this?" Jack inclined his head and kissed the bottom of the elder's chin he nibbled until the skin there grew darker. Jack reveled in the pleased sounds that escaped Pitch. I

" You'll see that I am not so docile if you keep teasing me, Jack." Pitch eventually managed to grind out. Quickly, Pitch shifted, and pinned Jack beneath him. The other tried fruitlessly to wriggle out of his grip, but Pitch was relentless, and held Jack as if he were in iron chains.

Oh how, how Pitch wanted Jack then. But despite what he wanted, Pitch restrained himself. Only a little though. He cast a glance to Jack, and the two of them began to anxiously strip Jack of his clothing. Only once Jack had been rendered down to little more than his pants, did Pitch kiss him feverishly. Jack had barely enough time to register what had happened before the elder spirit had begun raking his hands down Jack's sides. Pitch sank his teeth into Jack's shoulder and pulled back slowly, leaving behind a bright welt. It was getting more and more difficult to refrain from ripping a chunk out of his partner, but Pitch managed.

He fed well at each of these endeavors both mind and body were satisfied each time Pitch did this. Pitch had beheld the younger spirit many times now. Their coupling was rarely so feverish but never progressed past rutting against one another. It was no less satisfying despite the apparent need for more. At each turn in his covetous exploration of Jack's body, Pitch found himself struggling to remember whether his plans had been to bed Jack or to eat him. It had crossed his mind to eat the other, mostly to see what would happen. He had tasted the ethereal flesh of other spirits before. Though, they had been weak, nowhere near as strong as the winter spirit beneath him. Thus he wondered if he would gain Jack's wintery abilities should he eat the boy. Yet some deep consciousness of him roared in its twisted voice that he should devour the other so that he may keep Jack as his own, endlessly. And still, he could barely resist the idea.

Pitch pressed against Jack, both having long ago divested their attire. The near invisible tassels that connected the two sides of Pitch's robe hung open as he ground against Jack. With one hand, Pitch kept Jack pinned to the ground and with the other he worked Jack into ecstasy. Thought had been driven from both their minds by the time that Jack had cried out and come across both of them. The blissful emotion that had shrouded Jack sent Pitch quickly to his own climax. He pulled Jack closer, surreptitiously taking in the other spirit's scent as he began to fix his own clothing. When Jack finally begun to straighten, Pitch helped the other spirit to his feet and helped him to redress. There was not much Jack could do to hide the sand and marks all along him, nevertheless, he could at least maintain his dignity. Pitch grinned at the drained spirit and led him back towards the lair. Jack was quiet in the walk, he pulled leaves from his clothing as a distraction, likely aware of the nightmares that watched from the shadows.

Jack rested against Pitch now, both reclining along the couch. Nightmares had been in and out of the room frequently since Jack and Pitch had returned. They brought news of the guardians whom had repeatedly gotten to the entrance of the lair. There was only so much that Pitch could do and he'd begun to get tired of resetting them over and over. However there was nothing to hide anymore. He had Jack, His power had returned, and no longer were there mutinous nightmares. His will was their own. Thus pitch was pleased. With much suppressed excitement, Pitch leaned down until his mouth was level with Jack's ear and whispered, " Come, join me next eve. No more stalling, Jack." If the shaky nod pleased him, then that was for Pitch alone to know. With a triumphant laugh, and a cast of his hand, the nightmares dispersed. Their job was done and thus alone, the two spirits bid their time. The obsidian doors would soon be cast ajar anyways, why not have some entertainment before their vapid guests arrived?

**x~o~~O~~o~x**

**They arrived at the dank entrance of the late nightmare king's lair. No nightmares greeted them, nor devious cackles as they crossed the shadows. Instead, the halls of the great castle were filled with the quietest of reverent whispers.**

* * *

><p>AN: Sometimes I am feeling cruel. So I gave you this. Please, don't rage at me. I have things that are planned, and unfortunately that requires that I torment you with a partial cliffhanger. Fret not though... I 'ave gathered my wits, and I will deliver this next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed(or not) and Please leave a review so I can see what you guys think about this chapter.<p> 


	17. Remorse

**I am sorry for this but... **

**Warnings: Dub-con, Cannibalism, Character death**

**I do not own this anymore than I did last time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The Guardians were confident as they came to the rickety old bed that marked Pitch's old lair. They did not understand why Jack would come here of all places, however sandy had confirmed that the winter spirit resided there. One by one, they lept down into the darkness, no nightmares greeted them, where once the shadows writhed with life, stood walls of lifeless darkness. Bones littered the floors of the entryway. The guardians traveled down the dark halls nonetheless, until they came upon the late king's throne room.

"How have you enjoyed the illusions?" Jack's voice resounded around the room. He rested upon the ebony throne, feet kicked up on the armrests.

"Was this all a game?" Aster snapped. This place set him on edge and he did not want to be playing around when there was so much to do. Jack clicked his tongue at the Easter bunny as he straightened up on the throne.

"Not at all. It was an earnest effort to get away from you, but seeing as you guys are persistent, I decided to let you come see me."

Sanderson had an uncomfortable look on his face when he looked at jack. In fact, the guardians were all aware of the residual aura in the air.

"What is wrong with you Jack?" Tooth muttered. Her feathers shifted at the sudden chill in the air.

"Nothing, everything is fine, Tooth."

"Don't lie, Jack. All of us can see the sickly pallor you've taken on," Nick commented.

A chorus of agreement followed afterward.

"No, there is nothing wrong with him."

Pitch's voice rose above the rest, commanding silence among the guardians. From his loft, the Nightmare king frowned at the guardians. He moved precisely, with each step calculated to strike a different emotion in the guardians. Pitch stopped a few paces before Nick, his grin sardonic and cocky as was expected of him. He reveled in their awe, their fear and their wonder, thus growing under their wandering eyes. Nightmares awakened in his wake, falling in along the outer edges of the room. Jack moved from his throne, compelled as Pitch lowered himself to sit.

"Release him, Pitch." Sanderson signed quickly. In horror, he watched the intangible line of black sand between Pitch and Jack thicken.  
>"Why? He joined of his own volition. Besides, I like him as he is."<p>

Pitch chuckled lightly.

"Unquestioning and submissive?" Sanderson responded.

Pitch relaxed in his chair. The nightmares had been getting steadily closer to the guardians, and he had to reign them in.  
>"Alright, I'll release him, and if he chooses to stay, then he is mine alone. If he does not then his choice is his own."<p>

Jack gave him an uncomfortable look as he carried on.  
>"Besides your accusations, what need have you here, Guardians?"<p>

The others, who'd only gathered part of the conversation were partially confused.  
>"We came looking for Jack to help him with his problem-"<p>

"It has already been dealt with. What else." Pitch snapped at North.

"That…is all we needed to know, thanks"

Pitch lowered his head and gestured languidly to the door.

"Away with you then, you'll know of Jack's verdict in three days"

The guardians turned on their heels and left in a slow fashion. North stopped at the great doorway and turned back to Pitch.  
>"How did you survive?" North questioned cautiously.<p>

A creeping coldness travelled under Pitch's skin. He smiled nevertheless, "Fear cannot die." He stated simply and North turned to leave. Upon the closing of the great obsidian doors, Jack turned on Pitch, his body taught with fury.  
>"You're sending me back?" Jack nearly yelled.<p>

"No, I-"  
>"Shush! You liar, I can't believe I trusted you." Jack walked off stiffly as he felt the shadows turning and moving against him. Jack suddenly found himself winded on the ground. Pitch growled above him, as he tightened his control over Jack.<p>

"Calm yourself, My intention was never to return you to them. This is just a step to make sure they stop looking for you." The nightmare king lowered his head to Jack's and laughed quietly.

"Besides you were mine the moment that I set my hold over you."

The foolish thing, Pitch thought. Had Jack never come to see him, he would not be in his current predicament, had the fool never eaten at his table, Pitch would not have been able to sow the sands of discord in Jack's mind.

"What hold?" Jack groaned underneath him.

Pitch contemplated whether he should answer or not for a moment before acquiescing to answer, it wasn't like Jack would remember the conversation anyway when he was released later. So, While pitch rolled his hips against the younger spirit, He replied carefully.  
>"When I killed Sanderson all that time ago, it was with a modified version of my own nightmare sand. I had been working since that point to make a similar modified sand that would allow me complete control of another, spirit or otherwise."<p>

Pitch paused to help remove Jack's jacket. His fingers lingered over the other's alabaster chest and Pitch smiled knowingly at the black sand that pulsed through his partners veins.  
>"You waltzed into my lair, the air I had doused with miniscule particles of modified sand to control the nightmares. However, because of your continued exposure to it, I have been able to gain control of you."<p>

Pitch caressed Jack's face and rested his head against the other spirit's forehead.

"Your mind, body, and actions, your very being and has been mine from the moment you returned to my lair."

Jack had hardly been paying attention since Pitch had settled between his legs.

"Your mind is mine"

He felt as if a pressure had gathered in his head, but it was such a pleasant feeling that he did not bother worrying about it.

"Your desires are mine"

The elder spirit had lined himself up with Jack's entrance and Jack felt fear at the feral look that had taken his partner.

"Your hunger is as mine"

Jack had little warning before Pitch finally entered him.

"Thus your body is to be mine as well."

Jack grunted as Pitch settled inside of him. The perfectness of their current situation only pleased Jack further as he encouraged Pitch to move.

Pitch began his assault, if it could be described that way. But Jack did not complain, and only moaned through the pleasure. Pitch was under no delusions that they would ever be doing this again. So, he took what he wanted and gradually lessened his control over Jack. His pace was brutal, but satisfyingly so. As he rut into the winter spirit he could hardly contain his own satisfaction. They worked in tandem, just as they once did in their hunts. It was not long before Pitch had Jack spilling over with a cry of his name. In an effort to contain his own climax, Pitch sank his teeth into Jack's shoulder; however he came not long after with a muffled cry. Pitch severed his hold over the younger spirit quickly. He was engrossed as the black sand bled from his skin leaving it raw and irritated. He swallowed the hunk of meat he'd torn from Jack slowly, as the other spirit returned to himself.

With blurred vision, Jack glanced around the dark room He gradually became aware of the searing pain in his shoulder and the heavy soreness in his hips. He looked up and nearly screamed at the proximity of those knowing golden eyes. Pitch smiled wide, revealing sharp teeth still glistening from his earlier meal.

"How are you feeling, Jack?" Pitch asked. He knew the answer already and instead fed upon the insecurity and fear emanating off of Jack. Pitch was growing a bit uncomfortable with the dried come between them and he readjusted himself within Jack. Up to this point, Jack had been in a stunned silence but as he realized the true situation, Jack was struck with utter terror and he struggled to escape from under the other spirit.  
>"What is going on? Why are you doing this?" he yelled, sending spikes of ice up into Pitch as he tried to impale his attacker.<p>

However, he was not using near enough force necessary to do any real harm to the nightmare king. He did not even acknowledge the pain and focused on the sudden strangeness in his belly.

Jack's flesh finally metabolized within him and power coursed under Pitch's skin, he reveled in it. This was just as he'd predicted. He could feel his skin growing cooler. There was yet so much that he could gain from Jack's flesh. His breath came shallow as he shuddered at the other's power within him. Pitch's baser side had decided that it was not yet done either and instead began to move inside Jack despite his protests.

_"Consume" _His mind yelled.

The single command sent him into overdrive, and Pitch found himself as before. But now, he restrained his prey with the force of his own strength. He was not weak. The darkening room served only to fuel Jack's disparity and he kicked and fought against the elder spirit's tightening grip. Nightmare sand lashed out to restrain.

There was no need for patience now. Frenzied swallows and gulps filled the air, tainted only by Jack's waning whimpers. He avoided Jack's bones for the time and striped all his appendages of their flesh. At some point, it became less about seeking his own pleasure and more about sating his hunger, as his movements became shallow and his eating more frantic. By the time that Jack had fainted from the pain, Pitch had already become so clouded by Jack's energy that he could only focus on the need to consume.

He made quick work of the other, rending flesh from bones swiftly and when at last he split open his prey's core, there was little need to contain his pleasured sighs. What remorse or disappointment he may have had was gone long before then. Rapidly, he finished off what remained of the other spirit's form. He would not be sharing this meal with his Nightmares and thus he devoured even the cartilage and bone.

None watched Jack pass in the night, not even the moon, his creator, could witness his undoing.

In the dark abyss that the throne room had become, Pitch stood and straightened his clothing; he chortled with mirth at the fading remains of the other spirit.

"How fulfilling." he muttered as he picked strands of silvery hair from his clothing.

Pitch gathered up the remains of Jack's ragged clothing he moved them and the boy's staff to the edge of the forest and left them rested against a tree trunk. He sent curling tendrils of ice upon the ground around the items, and left an ominous pile of snow to greet the guardians

**-0~o{ | }o~0-**

**He called upon the snow then, and grew pleased that it manifested under his touch. His excitement over these new skills masked the crippling sadness that hovered over his mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys never check on Tuesdays...<strong>

**I can't even say anything about this. Uh...Feel free to rage at me or whatever in a review I deserve it for this...I think i'm going to go wallow in a dark corner for a week to cleanse myself now.**

**See you next week.**


	18. No rest

**Guys...This is it.**

**I offer no warnings.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Pitch lumbered around; his eyes dazed, skin thin and sickly. His vision blurred at the edges, whilst Fevers shook him and commanded that he stay still for hours on end. It had been less than a day since the bereavement of Jack. However the guardians were already on the way at the command of the moon. Pitch wallowed in his own excruciating pain, unaware of the guardians. Pitch had come to regret eating jack, as he found that his pain came from within his gut. But he could not focus much on that with the incessant sound that assaulted his headache. In his ears the nightmares screeched, yelling "Wake", "Arise" and the like. He was confused as he believed he was already awake. His skin crawled as he felt the Guardians enter his sanctum. He turned in the solid blackness and gazed into the vibrant red eyes of Nick. Pitch, compelled for some reason held out his hand to the other. Nick's skin peeled back in the darkness and sand the other guardians grinned while they too were overtaken by the great sweeping sand. Through the wide waves Nightmares and fearlings pranced. The sands slowed gradually and their cackling grew louder against his ears.  
><em>"He wakes!"<em> he heard one whiny amongst the others.

Pitch became exceedingly aware of the emptiness of his belly and the weakness of his body.

"It was a dream?" Pitch whispered, it dawned on him then that he'd woken here before.

Unhallowed glee danced in the nightmares eyes as a large nightmare started to pull at the fallen king.

_"Look how he thinks he's beaten us."_

The screeching laughter of hungry Nightmares resounded all around. They snapped their teeth at his frail bones. Pitch's eyes lit with wretched terror as he remembered.  
><em>"Look at him, all alone wallowing in abject solitude. Here in our clutches not even the furies, the goddesses of vengeance, will surround him. Here even the cold bosom of his darkness, serves not as a boon, but a torment of his own making."<em>

_"Yes"_, the nightmares stalked around.

_"He whom thought himself Nightmare king, fallen victim to his own nightmares."_  
>Pitch's nails scraped along the cracked floor tiles.<br>"No! Please, not yet!"  
>So pleasant was the terror in his eyes, the nightmares sang, and dragged him back into their clutches<p>

**-0~o{ X }o~0-**

**_"Remorse"_**

**_The nightmares screeched in disgust._**

* * *

><p><strong>Alas, this is the end *Sniff* I have finally completed a story!<strong>

**Thanks you guys for sticking around... I am surprised that so many people liked it and well frankly asked me to continue. Thank you, everyone that left reviews and favorites, they really helped to finish this.**

**I currently have no plans for the next tale, as my muse is fickle, But hey, I'll see if I can write another tale, or get a commission to entertain you in the future.**

**Farewell for now,**

**Ream**


End file.
